Siren
Siren is a series of robots created by YouTuber The Seaborg (most commonly known by the community as Doodle)' '''for Banter Wars. Design Entering Series 1.5 to Series 2 in its original incarnation '''Siren', a large box shaped design with 4 wheels, wheel guards, a srimech and its now iconic clamp weapon system, entering Series 2.5 in its second incarnation Siren '''3.0, keeping most things about it the same apart from a slightly smaller body, added ram plates at the front, a neater appearance and 2 vertical spinning discs, this along with other robots of a similar nature were banned from being too overpowered, entering series 3 is its third and final incarnation '''Siren EVO, differences being the shortest version of Siren to date, an upgrade to 6 wheels, ram plates at the rear as well as at the front and a new version of the clamp weapon system that allows for it to be more powerful. For Series 3.5 Siren returned for the final time under 2 machines, Siren EVO returned and competed in the All-Stars tournament, whereas a second version was built, simply named Siren it is speculated that this is a re-build of the original machine but in DSL and it competed in the team trash. Outside of Banter Wars, Siren became one of The Seaborg's most iconic bots, he made a new version for GameTechMods tournament RoboGames called Siren'''s Awakening which had roughly the same design as '''Siren EVO however the clamp was designed to look more like a tail, its performance was fairly mediocre. Following this The Seaborg re-built her once again for Orc's Wars Series 1 called Siren's Vengence which was designed and looked very similar to the season 1 incarnation of Battlebots competitor Bite Force, its performance in this was much better, reaching the semi-final getting initially knocked out by its teammate and eventual Champion: The Tinned Tuna, then being eliminated from the competition by C.R.4.P.P.I.3.R. It Returned for Orc's Wars Series 2 but got quickly knocked out and eliminated in the heats. History Series 1.5 '''Siren'had only one appearance in Banter Wars Series 1.5, this was in the Series 1.5 bonus where Siren was put into an artist melee against Ducks Ahoy, Kitty, and Icarus-AZ-Side on the bridge of doom arena, the match begun with Siren flipping the srimech-less Ducks Ahoy over in under 5 seconds, which became one of the fastest knockouts in Banter Wars history. On the other side of the bridge, Icarus-AZ-Side demolished Kitty with its swords whilst Siren was trying to cross over the bridge, however due to the low ground clearance, Siren was unable to do so. Once Kitty was immobilised, Siren and Icarus-AZ-Side went to the dips in the arena to meet under the bridge, unfortunately, Icarus-AZ-Side, in the second and final case of its bad luck during Banter Wars Series 1.5, fell onto its front and couldn't self right. Siren was going to go in for the kill, but the height of the swords prevented her from getting under the bridge, allowing Siren to steal the victory and become the Series 1.5 artist champion. Series 2.0 '''Siren competed in Heat G of Banter Wars Series 2 alongside sAniTy dEltA, The Duck, Stickman, Mystic Sword, Maria the German, Nimbus Force and AXEZORS. Siren's first opponent of the series was the large horizontal spinner Stickman. the match was called by the Prime Minister "ironic" due to the name of the two creators of the robots. when the bell for the mach rings both the robots head directly towards one another, Stickman hits the pit release and then drives into Siren's clamps and is lifted up off the ground, following that attack the tri-bar spinner gets stuck in-between the clamps of Siren, and due to Stickman having a weaker drive, it got pushed back and after another attack by Siren, Stickman lost its left "arm" and then got thrown over Siren exposing its back, where Siren drives in once again and took off the right "leg" of Stickman reducing the robot to two wheel drive, somehow Stickman was able to get its weapon under Siren and cause insignificant damage to Siren as it attempted to use its clamp weapons to try and get off. Both robots move away from each other then charge at each other once more, Siren lifts up Stickman once again and drives it towards the side of the arena where Siren attempts to through it out of the arena (which could've been the first ever OOTA performed by a competitor), however it proves to be unsuccessful as the walls are too high for Siren to lift Stickman over, Siren then throws Stickman into the corner of the arena whilst Stickman gets the tri-bar weapon in between the clamps of Siren as a result breaking off part of Siren's srimech and the right sword of the clamp, but also loosing its right "arm" as a result of it being over the flame jet and breaking off, Siren then continues to push and pin Stickman into the corner but then pulls it out of the corner once both are being counted out, Siren pushes them both to the floor flipper where both are thrown, Siren lands on its back loosing pieces of its wheel guards but then self rights with its srimech, as the match comes to a close Siren continues to push Stickman around, not being able to finish the fight off causing it to go to a Judges Decision, The Judge gives the win to Siren and she goes on to face Nimbus Force. Siren won once again and gone on to fight Maria The German in the heat final Siren won this match to get a place in the Grand Final against The Cakeinator Siren won this and was placed against Elfblade Siren won this match and faced Facetious Goose in the grand finale Siren won this match becoming the champion of Banter Wars Series 2 Series 2.5 Series 3 Series 3.5 Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 21 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Entered *Series 2: Champion *Series 2.5: Entered *Series 3: Heap A Runner-Up & Patreon Special Winner *Series 3.5: Entered Trivia Siren is one of the only competitors to be confirmed by both its creator and the Prime Minister to be female. Siren was the first and possibly only Banter Wars competitor to go undefeated in 10 consecutive matches, that streak only being broken by Spyder when they faced off in the All-Stars tournament of series 2.5. Siren is the only robot to win both the main series as well as side events. it is believed that Siren is the only competitor to be trapped by the corpses of it's opponents and lose as a result. Siren has consistently defeated The Observabot, this has been mentioned in episodes where the Prime Minister has said that both Siren and The Observabot have a grudge and rivalry. Siren was initially supposed to retire at the end of Series 3, however the Prime Minister encouraged The Seaborg to bring it back out for series 3.5. As of Series 3.5, Siren is the only champion of the main competition to return and defend it's title. Siren currently has the best win/loss record of any Banter Wars competitor and it has been stated that people believe this record wont be broken. Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots with axes Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:4 Way Melee competitors Category:Side event champions Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots to have defeated The Observabot Category:Heat Finalists Category:Grand Finalist Category:Champions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Allstars Category:Wiki Wars competitors Category:Team Trash competitors Category:Series 3 competitors Category:Patreon special competitors Category:Series 3.5 competitors Category:Undefeated robots Category:Robots effected by glitches